A Day Out
by ListlessLullaby
Summary: Only Jason and Shane knew of the very good relationship between Nate and the very icy, very hard, floor of ice. R


**A Day Out :**

"Come on, slow poke!" Caitlyn laughed, her hair whipping around her as she twirled. Nate, of course, thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He also thought that he was the luckiest man in the world because he had scored the beautiful Caitlyn Gellar as his girlfriend. Life was bliss.

"Nate! Get your butt off that bench now!" Caitlyn yelled from her position in the middle of the ice-skating rink.

Usually, Nate Gray loved when Mitchie or Shane would chose something for the group to do, the group being Shane and Mitchie, Jason and Ella, as well as Caitlyn and himself. However, ice-skating had never been his best sport, and he was thus enduring his self-inflicted sentence of staying on the sidelines.

This sentence, however, was not taken seriously by his beautiful girlfriend. But then, she had never seen him ice-skate. Only Jason and Shane knew of the very good relationship between Nate and the very icy, very _hard_, floor of ice. And Nate never wanted to kiss it again.

But it was getting harder ignoring Caitlyn's protests to get on the floor. Her smiles and her urgings had been hard enough to get through, and he was dreading the part in which the puppy eyes came in. He knew that if she did that, he would be gone. Who had even invented the puppy eyes? Nate wondered idly, because he'd really like to kick them.

As he was thinking this, his eyes tracing the black ceiling, Caitlyn had walked across from the door to stand in front of him. He was brought back to the hard reality when he looked down to see a small, pale hand extended toward him.

Looking up, Nate saw Caitlyn smiling at him, waiting for him to take her hand. Nate gulped visibly, as if someone had turned on the heating.

"Uh, Caitlyn, I was serious before when I said I couldn't ice skate" Nate said nervously, knowing it would be only seconds when her terror would be unleashed and he would be helpless.

"Oh come on, you wuss. It's not that hard. I'll even help you" Caitlyn said, wiggling her outstretched fingers. Nate shifted in his seat.

"No thanks. I'd rather sit and watch you skate" Nate said, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head, showing that he was ready to start watching. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. And then it came.

"Pleeease, Nate?" Caitlyn said, unleashing her deadly puppy eyes. Nate, who had told himself that he would not look, just had to look at her. Caitlyn knew before Nate said anything that he was stuck. The look he made was just too cute. Nate grunted and got up, wobbling on his ice skates.

Caitlyn laughed happily and took his hand, leading him cautiously to the ice-skating wall where, once Nate had gotten onto the ice, he would not let go of. Caitlyn glided easily to his spare side (the one facing the middle of the rink) and grabbed his hand, helping him along.

After half an hour on the wall, Caitlyn made Nate let go of the wall and steadily led him a bit futher away from the wall. After another half hour, Nate was confident enough to glide into the center of the rink, with Caitlyn's hand held tightly.

Once in the middle, Caitlyn glided so she could face her boyfriend, and let out a grin.

"Well, Mr. Gray, how do you feel, being in the center of this lovely rink?" Caitlyn inquired lightly, a smile gracing her lips once more. Nate smiled and leant forward slightly (he was afraid he would fall) to kiss her lips softly.

"Well, Ms. Gellar, I would say I am very lucky because, as you can see, I have the most beautiful girl right here with me" Nate replied. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Caitlyn! Nate!" Mitchie yelled from the bench area, "We're leaving now, so hurry up!"

Caitlyn yelled out a quick "Okay" and turned back to Nate.

"Ready to leave, O King of The Rink?" Caitlyn said, twisting her skates into intricate movements so that she was rocking side to side. Nate wondered how long it had taken her to master ice skating.

"Yes, I think I am, O Queen of The Rink" Nate replied playfully, grabbing her hand and leading her toward the entrance to the rink.

Remember when Nate said that he wasn't that great of an ice skater? And remember when he mentioned his old buddy that was very icy and hard? Oh well, it was time that they met again, I'm sure.

As Nate made his way out of the middle and toward the wall, he lost balance and ended up falling backward onto the ice, bringing Caitlyn along with him. As Nate opened his eyes, he saw Caitlyn lying on top of him, barely containing her laughter.

"Nice to meet you old buddy," Nate whispered to the ice floor before turning to Caitlyn, saying, "Well, fancy meeting you here."

Caitlyn laughed and kissed his lips. Then, as a true natural, she jumped up and easy hauled Nate to his feet, making sure that this time they made it easily back to the bench area.

When they did get to the bench area, Nate was bagged out for his clumsiness on the ice (By Shane, of course). However, when Mitchie shut Shane up, Nate nearly jumped in glee.

Oh Happy Days! Nate laughed. And, as a quick note, Nate thought that he should definitely come back to the ice skating rink again. If he got to kiss the most beautiful girl there and get his brother to shut up, then one bump on the head can't be too much of a price to pay, right?

Before they left the rink, Nate turned back to the ice rink and thanked it (in his head, of course) before turning back to Caitlyn.

"You know, I think we should come back here again" Nate said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the exit, smiling at his good day.

**I hope you all enjoyed. **

** ~CYNM**


End file.
